


The Argument

by LilyPadElliot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Unhappy Ending, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Argument

" **OH WOULD YOU JUST BE QUIET!** "

Everyone stood in absolute shock, never had Virgil been one to draw attention like this, let alone by shouting at _Patton._

"Virgil i-"

" **No.** "

"But virg-"  
  
" **I SAID NO! Stop talking! Stop it! You're not helping!** "  
  
Patton chuckled softly, "What do you mean i'm not helping? It's literally what I'm here to do."   
  
" **Yeah well he doesn't look so _helped_** **does he?** " 

Frowning, Patton pursed his lips and put his hands on his hips. Virgil returned this 'Dad stare' with a glare of his own, confusing just about every side in the room. 

"I don't appreciate your tone Virgil."

" **I don't care frankly! You're hurting Thomas and I wont let you bully me to listen!** "  
  
The moral side gasped, hurt in his eyes, the frown solidifying on his brow. Silence swept the room like a fog, a staring contest between the once father and son ensued.  
  
"I do not _bully_. I'm offended you would say that to your fa-"   
  
" **Don't.** " His scowl darkened along with his eye-shadow, " **You can't tell me you don't bully when you have Roman at your beck and call 24/7.** " **  
  
  
**"That isn't true! Right Roman?"   
  
"I..Well i me-" Looking down, Roman caught Patton's glare in the corner of his eye, "No.. it's not true.."   
  
" **You have GOT to be kidding me!** "  
  
"Look Virgil, you're just upset about the wedding and callback, everyone is but we just need to ca-"   
  
" **THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT THE STUPID WEDDING AND CALLBACK!** "  
  
Trying to stay calm, Logan adjusted his glasses and looked at Virgil, his voice calm, "Why don't you breathe, calm down and tell us what it really is about? Remember your exercises?"

" **Yeah... yeah sorry.** "   
  
"Its quite alright Virgil. We just need to stay calm and collected. Panicking will not help the issue."   
  
Virgil nodded, slowly breathing in and out. Taking his time to calm himself, to construct what he wanted to say and how he wanted to sat it. He was glad Logan was there, he would never have calmed down if not.  
  
"Are you alright now Virgil?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Logan."   
  
"So, what seems to be the issue you have with... Patton."   
  
"He's pressuring Thomas too much."   
  
"But i-"   
  
Logan frowned at Patton, shutting him up for that brief moment, "And how is he pressuring Thomas?"  
  
"He's focusing too hard on Thomas's moral image."   
  
"Aw come on kiddo, don't be like that I don't see the problem!"

"Yeah that's it. **You don't.** Look at Thomas! Look at me! We're suffering because of what you're making him do!"

Everyone took a second to look at Thomas. He looked miles away, his clothes weren't put on right, his hair was a mess and he looked even more tired than he had been when Remus first made himself known. Patton thought and frowned

"I'm doing this for your own good kiddo! Everything I do, I do it for the good of Thomas!"

"Does he look good to you?! He's miserable! Do you do it for Thomas or do you do it for the idolised version you have of him?"

"i don't understand what you mean!"

"Thomas isn't perfect!"

"Yes he is! I'm going to help him be perfect! No matter what!"

"Thomas isn’t perfect, **NO-ONE is! NO-ONE can meet your impossible standards**!"

"That’s not true! If we just worked harder-"  
  
"Guys... Please."  
  
Thomas spoke, his voice worn and quiet, but it made everyone hush and turn to him. He looked at each side, seeing the tension and anger made him uncomfortable to say the least.  
  
"I just want to go to bed. Can we _pl_ _ease_ be quiet for one night?"  
  
"But Thomas you promised Joan that you'd go and see them!"   
  
Laughing a little, Thomas put his head in his hands, "Jeez... Virgil's right."   
  
Shock passed over Pattons face, along with a flash of anger, "What?"   
  
"Virgil's right!"

Thomas looked at Patton and frowned, "Virgil is right. You're pressuring me. I can't see Joan tonight because I'm exaughsted! All these things you're making me do for others isn't leaving time for _me_."   
  
"Thomas is right!" Logan chimed in, "With all these favours and tasks you've been making me work into Thomas's schedule has almost halfed his alone time, and I'm not currently factoring in time for basic care, such as bathing and food."   
  
"Since when do you want Thomas to relax?" Roman joked, a small smile on his face.   
  
"When it's hindering his _h_ _ealth_. He's exhausted. He needs to take a day or two to himself."  
  
"But he's got so many commitments with frie-"   
  
" **That can be rescheduled.** " Virgil growled, " **It makes me anxious to cancel plans like that. But it would make me feel WORSE if Thomas wasn't putting effort in when he actually saw his friends.** "  
  
Patton huffed, looking at the room, seeing all eyes on him, and none of them holding agreement, he made his choice. Adjusting his cardigan and glasses, he frowned and spoke.   
  
"Fine. See if I care. If you don't want to listen to my input, then you wont get any from me anymore!"   
  
Before another word could be spoken, Patton sank down to his room, leaving the living room shocked to silence.  
  
"Should we go after him?"  
  
"No Roman. He'll be fine. Emotions make you do ridiculous things, thank Newton i don't have them."  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes subtly before looking at Thomas, "Go to bed Thomas, we can talk about this after you've rested."  
  
"Agreed. Thomas, go to bed and we can discuss your self care routine in the morning."  
  
"It'll be alright Thomas! Self care is a valiant quest for health! For once i agree with these two. Go to sleep."  
  
Without another word, everyone sank out. Leaving Thomas alone in his living room. Alone.


End file.
